


SLING

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [19]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier let's out a sigh and admits to his fate.





	SLING

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Catching up as I have been sick the past days. Sorry for the delay again.

Javier let's out a sigh and admits to his fate. There is nothing he can do, doctors orders are clear but it feels like a punch in the gut. For years he has fallen so much worse during jump training or actual competitions and not pulled or broken any bones, seriously at least. But when he trips over a cat toy at age of 35, he ends up with a sling for his shoulder for approximately two months. He has a check up in four weeks but until then he has to wear it 24/7. 

Yuzuru is by his side and making notes about everything the doctor is saying but if Javier is honest he probably knows more about injury recovery than any of these people in the building. He sits there dejected and nods to everything. At this point he wants to go home and nurse his hurt pride and shoulder. Also maybe put away the toys as he was meant to last night but ignored it. 

When they get home it is Yuzuru though who cleans up in their apartment, not saying anything about what had happened. He makes Javier sit comfortably on the couch and brings him a cup of coffee than vanishes for half an hour to do the chores. Javier sits there and just stares into the room. Yuzuru returns and sits by his side leaning against his good shoulder. 

"Can I say I told you so?" Javier groans and Yuzuru let's out his honking laugh. He can't even be upset because he was right.


End file.
